The Cursed Prince
by Chien
Summary: Arnold and a few other's from the gang take on a hungarian tale (Tweaked by me of course!)
1. Hey Prince Arnold!

Hiya

Hiya!Welcome to my first attempt at a fanfic!This is a retelling of a Hungarian tale.

Similar stories are told in other cultures too. I just tweaked it a little.Nuff' said.

Disclaimer :I do not own Hey Arnold!.I do not own Nickelodeon either.It is pointless to sue me 'cuz I am broke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time, many years ago (Long before great-great-grandma's grandma was born)there lived an old king named Phil.Now the odd thing about King Phil was whatever he dreamed,It always came true!In this way He was able to defeat enemies by already knowing what there strategy was!He was also able to find treasures and solve cases that were brought before him.

King Phil lived in a castle known as "Sunsete Armes" with his wife Queen Pookie (her real name was Gertie, but nobody called her that),And his grandson Prince Arnold.

Prince Arnold had come into the royal couples' care when Arnold's parents (King Phil's son and daughter-in-law) had died of the plague when the little Prince was only a baby.Shortly after that the King had a dream.He dreamt that if Prince Arnold's feet touched the ground before his twelfth birthday,something really bad would happen to him.Therefore it was with much sadness that a proclamation was passed forbidding the Prince to walk before the time of danger had passed.

When The prince was very little Queen Pookie would carry him around.She also sewed tunics,hose, and various other garments for him (Pookie was a woman of many hobbies).

When the Prince was a little older he rode around in a cart driven by his pet pig.On his sixth birthday King Phil bought him his own pony!"Well your half way there kiddo,"Phil said,

"A pony is better than cart anyhow,People don't stare as much."."Thanks grandpa!"Arnold beamed.

The prince was growing up to be a kind, gentle boy.He very quickly befriended Gerald,

the page hired to lift him out of his chair, onto the pony (Arnold named him Seabiscut) and vice-versa.Gerald was around the Prince's age, and was able to lift him quite easily (When you

don't walk,you don't eat as much.)When Prince Arnold wasn't hanging out with Gerald, or studying with their tutor Sir Simmons,he would ride Seabiscut in the woods near the castle..

Now near the forest also, was a village.In the village lived the widow Miriam with her three daughters. The eldest daughter was called Ruth, The middle child was Lila, The youngest was Helga. (Well you KNEW she was in it.)They were, for lack of better words, poor.

It didn't help that Miriam was always a tad zoned-out.They made their living by hunting small animals and selling the fur.Or catching fish in the stream.Or doing odd jobs around the village.

When In season they would also pick berries in the woods...

One day when Prince Arnold was nine years of age he wished to go riding.However there was a hole in his tunic,so he had to borrow some clothes from Gerald."If there's one thing I'm looking forward to," Gerald said "It's the day you get on your own horse!Man My extra tunic is way to big for you!""Look on the bright side." Said Arnold.

"At least I can dress myself.Don't need to stand for that""Yea but I still need to lift you onto the privvy"Both boys shudder at this thought."Say Gerald" Arnold said once he was On the horse, "Sure you don't wanna come?""Naw.Besides in my garb nobody will know your not a peasant.""Umm... What about this crown?" Arnold said pointing to the little crown he always wore. "Take it off!""Okay here"Arnold said tossing the crown."Feels weird without a hat of some kind.""Live with it!!!"Said Gerald as he put the crown on his own head."Looke me!I'm prince Gerald"Both boys laughinsanely before waving."Bye!"Arnold said waving at Gerald before riding off into the woods.

*Stupid Ruth!*Helga thought as she was picking berries.*So what If I'm nine years old and still wearing pigtails! Big deal!She thinks just 'cuz she's eleven she's so hot!*Helga was mad at Ruth for picking on her again.She wiped her unibrow.Her family life was well....Ruth was bossy,and Lila was perfect in the town's eyes.Miriam pretty much ignored her, unless something went wrong.Her hard life made her cynical on the outside.Secretly though she wrote poems, with what education Miriam hadgiven her she could write them in the dirt too.But now she wasn't in the mood.*Gotta pick more berries,gee wish I could spin.More money in spinning*Lila could spin.Miriam was always too tired to teach Helga.

Helga's thoughts were interrupted buy the sounds of a horse walking in the woods.

"He.. Hello there."She heard behind her.She whirled around.She got a good look at the rider.

Brown wool tunic, Cloth pants, solid boots, golden blond hair, Eyes.... *That would entrap My very soul.*She shook herself."Hey!Don't come up behind me like that!"She yelled.

"Sorry."He said.Arnold had never seen this girl before."Come to this part of the woods often."He asked."Yea what's it to you... Ummm..Football head!Who are you anyway!"

"I'm I'm.." He stammered.If I tell her who I am he thought, She'll start groveling like most people do when they meet royalty.I can't stand when people do that! I'm Ar.. thur.Arthur! I um.. Work at the castle.And you?""Helga"She shot back with a little less fire."I live in the village.Miriam the widow's daughter."

She looked at him a minute.*Arthur,Arthur, Ar... Snap out of it girl!*

"I heard the Prince had a football head.I didn't know one of the stable-boys did too!."She said.

She draw's conclusions quickly..."So Football head." Helga said."Wanna pick berries?"

I'd dance with berries all over my face if I could."I can't"He said with what sounded like a small tinge of sadness."Why not?Can't Bear the thought of staining your tunic?"Helga said with a tinge of nastiness."I uh.. hurt my foot last week.Hard to move around.""Yea, well I hafta pick berries if I want bread."Helga sighed.I wish I could help.She picked berries fore a while before Arnold said "I gotta go. Good-bye.""Go then!I don't care!" Helga growled.

Arnold waved good-bye anyway.Helga threw a berry at him.He rode away.

That evening Helga was stirring a pot of boiled roots with cabbage Ruth had bought.

Miriam had forgotten to cook, AGAIN.*Why did I have to be so mean.He was nice.He was..

So dreamy*"Like, Oh my god!"She heard Ruth shout from the front door.Helga ran to the door."Arthur?"There he was, wearing the same dirty clothes he had worn earlier.The sight of him made Helga's heart jump.He was holding a rather large basket."My friend in the kitchen made these.I hope you like chicken pot pie." He said handing the basket to Helga.He waved and rode off yelling "See you in the woods somtime!".She opened up the basket and inhaled the aroma.*He's not just a stable-boy.He's an heavenly angel!*

They met in the woods a few dozen times in the next year and a half.

*He's got worse luck than Eugene the unlucky.His foot or leg is always hurt.Is he really.... That is the most ridiculous thought.*Several times Helga thought this.Even if he was only a stable boy she was always conscious of her little brown frock.She wished she could wear something nicer.And her poems were more and more about football-heads.

She had always come off as rude.Prince Arnold suspected that deep down however Helga was a sweet girl.He had once or twice left pies at their door.Though her tone was always ungrateful, she never could hide that glimmer of thanks in her eyes.

Helga sat in the dirt.For once she had no work to do,so she was in the woods under her favorite tree.She wrote and talked at the same time."Arthur, my love, gentlest of souls..

The day thou gets of thy horse and wraps me in those arms.."She heard a sound behind her.*Oh dear god.I hope it's not Brainy the swineherd's son again.He has a habit of showing up whenever I wish to write.*She turned around.Not far off she saw 'Arthur' trotting towards her.

Quickly she erased the poem she started.Luckily he didn't see it."Hi Helga" He said.

"Hey Foo... Arthur." *Must make a point of being nicer.*"I cannot stay too long, But can you meet me here next Thursday?""I dunno, Arthur..""Pleese?" he pleaded."All right football head.""Great!"He gave her a thumbs up and rode off.*That was wierd* she thought.Every other time they had met it was by chance, (excluding the three or four times he came with pie to her door.)This time they had actually arranged to meet.*Oh Arthur!I cannot Stand it anymore!When next we meet I shall declare my love for thee!*

It was now Wednesday evening.It was Prince Arnold's informal birthday party.On Friday was his twelfth birthday!He would finally get to walk!His grandfather the King had arranged for a grand feast.He even had a special bedroom built for Arnold to sleep in!His new bedroom was grand, It even had a fireplace!

"Grandma?" Arnold asked."What is it Kimba?" Queen Pookie said."Arnold, Grandma."For some odd reason she had always called him Kimba.He truthfully didn't mind.In fact it would have scared him if she called him by his real name."I...wanna invite someone to the banquet on Friday.""Who?The Maharaja?""No grandma,Someone from the village."

Gerald jumped slightly at this."Dear god!"He exclaimed."It's the widows daughter isn't it?"

Arnold nodded at this."The widow's youngest is bad news!I remember before I was your page,

She used to go out of her way to throw dirt in my face!"Gerald continued.The young Prince sat in thought a minute before he replied."She may be rude but I sense that, deep down, she's a really nice girl.".

Gerald thought a minute before he said "Whatever man.Hey!Open my gift next!"

Arnold quickly unwrapped the present.He stopped a moment when he saw it."A cane Gerald?"

"For the brief time it takes you to learn.After that you can use it for stickball.I can't wait to teach you stickball!"Everyone laughed.Pookie piped up "And we'll cha-cha all day Kimba!Olé!"This caused even more laughter.Oh!To dance, run, get on the privvy by myself, play stickball,I can't wait!Arnold thought.

I will tell her today!Arnold thought as he lay in his bed.It was still early and Gerald was not up yet.The Rooster hadn't yet crowed.Arnold was pretty much stuck there till someone brought him his clothes.I will tell her.He had tried to tell Helga his real identity.She had always interrupted him."See I'm really..." He had started."A lousy stable boy if you can't even go a while without hurting yourself!"She had always interrupted.He had thought this over when it hit him.He had always gone riding in peasant clothes after that day.They were much more comfortable for riding than his regular tunic.He had even had his own made so he wouldn't always borrow Gerald's.She kept insisting he was a stable boy because he looked like one.That's it!If I ride in my regular tunic she will know!I had told her to meet me there today so I could invite her to the banquet, I may as well do it proper!I hope she won't be mad.

It was a cloudy day.It looked as if it would rain later. "Tomorrow," Gerald declared as he wheeled Prince Arnold's chair to the courtyard, "You get on your horse yourself."Arnold had decided to wear his second best tunic (the best one for the banquet) and his crown. The King and Queen were sitting in the courtyard.Queen Pookie was holding a silver platter, she was sun-tanning.Gerald hoisted Arnold out of his chair and was lifting him onto his saddle

Prince Arnold waved at his grandparents.Suddenly thunder came out of the dark clouds.

A flash of lightning.Seabiscut reared.Gerald lost hold of Arnold.

Arnold's feet touched the ground!A sudden flash of light!And then..

Stillness.The clouds rolled away and the morning became warm and sunny.

They looked all over the courtyard.Prince Arnold had vanished!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay.Part one is over.If you want me to write part two you gotta give me a good review :-Þ


	2. Where did you go?

Hello again

Hello again!Sorry it took so long to get part two up.Special Thanks to everyone who gave a review!Now that My ego has been sufficiently fed lets go to part two!If you don't know what is going on read part 1!(Doi!)

Disclaimer:I do not own Hey Arnold!Nor am I claiming I do.I Don't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stillness.The clouds rolled away and the morning became warm and sunny.

They looked all over the courtyard.Prince Arnold had vanished!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He never showed.Helga waited all day, but he never showed.When the wind picked up she thought about going home.When she heard the thunderclap she was scared.But when the sky cleared up she decided to wait.She couldn't wait to see Arthur.She waited until the sun was low, but he never showed.Her heart was broken.

When she got back to the village there was a crowd around the village square.She could hear the village crier(Sid) ring his bell and shout.Helga pressed closer until she could hear what Sid was saying."Hear ye, hear ye!"Sid shouted."I bringeth thee sad tidings from the castle 'Sunsete Armes'!"Sid cleared his throat."The curse foretold by King Phil has taken place.Prince Arnold's feet hath touched the ground this very morn.And since such happened, the Prince is nowhere to be found."Gasps of horror are heard among the crowd.Helga went home, looked to see that nobody was watching and cried.

Queen Pookie didn't take the Prince's disappearance well.Every year She would make an outfit (Sizing it to account for the growing up the Prince would have been doing), consisting of tunic, hose, and new leather shoes for the missing lad.And as she sewed she would cry "Now Kimba would be 13!Now Kimba would be 14!Now 15!16! 17!18!"

And time passed for Helga as well.Her family was a little better off now than they were when she was younger.She wore her hair in braids now (think Inga takes over.)She was even apprenticed to the local Apothecary (Who wasn't much older then herself.)Phoebe had taught her quite a lot about which herbs cure what ailments.Helga had once even made an herb delivery to "Sunsete Armes" castle!

While she was there Helga inquired if there was a football-headed stable boy.

There never was. 

When Arnold disappeared, King Phil couldn't find it in his heart to fire Gerald.

It took a while but they finally found work for him in the stable.It was hard work but at least he could send money to his family back home.

One night about a week after what would have been Arnold's 18th birthday, Gerald had to work late.On his way back to his room he usually passed the locked bedroom built for Prince Arnold's birthday (It had since been used for storage.)Even though it was midnight, Gerald paused as he passed it.#Poor little guy…#Gerald thought.#On the day before the danger was over too.#Suddenly Gerald's blood ran cold.He thought he heard footsteps inside.#How can somebody be inside?Nobody's been inside since Queen Pookie put the latest suit she made in there!#But as he stood there he distinctly heard footsteps.Then he heard a crash as if somebody tripped over some boxes.Then he thought he heard mumbling.At this point Gerald was terrified.Queen Pookie was rarely up this late (Early to bed, Early to rise!)Gerald ran.

First thing next morning Gerald went to see The King."Whats'a matter boy?You look like you've seen a ghost?"King Phil asked him."Your Majesty," Gerald said bowing, "Was your wife the queen up late last night.""No, She went to bed before I did last night."Gerald gulped.He then proceeded to tell The King about what he had heard the night before.Phil thought a minute before saying "Well we could all use an adventure.How about we both go tonight and see if it happens again?"

"Ggg.. go back?"Gerald stammered.

"Well we're here no sound let's go!" Gerald said."Nonsense!It's only Midnight now!We should wait aminut before we…."He stopped short."Listen…."He mouthed to Gerald.Footsteps were heard coming from the room.Phil quickly unlocked the door and threw it open."Aha!"He said.Nobody was in there."Now that's odd." King Phil said quietly.

The next morning Phil had the boxes removed.But the phantom footsteps and the muttering continued.This had continued for two weeks before King Phil had a dream.

In Phil's dream he saw a woman.She spoke to him."Your Grandson is alive.He is enchanted and is spellbound in that room.A maiden can set him free, but only if it's the right maiden…….."

The next morning King Phil sent out a proclamation "Any maiden who spends a night in the haunted room and stays there till mourning shall have 100 gold coins!"Harold the head of the royal guard complained "Hey!How come only girls can do it!I'm not chicken!"Phil then told everyone present about his dream.When he was finished Harold said "Yea, but why can't I try?"Phil decided he could have his try first.

That night Harold went into the room.But shortly after midnight the door was flung open and Harold ran out screaming "WAAAAAA! MOMMEEEEEE!" and he ran off.

They didn't find him until the next morning.He was curled up in stall in the stable.

"I.. I.. I ain't goin b-back in there!T-there's a G-G-ghost!"

One of the next people to try was Princess Rhonda of Wellington-Lloyd.

"And I shall do it in my stylish new 'Burgundian Style' gown.There is no way I,

Rhonda of Wellington-Lloyd can fail!"She declared.But fail she did.She ran screaming, and in the process got a tear in her gown.

And so it was for weeks.Every day a new maiden came, and every night they ran screaming.One 'maiden' with thick glasses had lost her wig in her/his flight from the room.

But the sad truth was nobody could free Prince Arnold.

Helga was mixing herbs.Phoebe and her were talking as they worked."So what do you think about the ghost at the castle Helga?""I don't know, I think it's a shame nobody's been able to score those hundred gold coins!You think it's true about the identity of the ghost?" "I think it's quite possible that he is The Prince." "So why don't you try to sleep in the haunted room?" Phoebe blushed."No, not me.I'm not brave enough.Not even my Gerald is brave enough to go in there.I still can't believe that Gerald and I are to be married.""Me neither." Helga sighed."I think I'm done mixing this cold remedy.Anything else you need me to do before I go home?""No, you should go home.It's getting late.I can finish up here."

"Where's Ruth! It's her night to cook!"Helga screamed."Oh yeah honey, she went to the castle to try her luck.She said you'd do it." Miriam sighed from her seat.

"Like Wow!I'm like, at the 'Sunsete Armes'!"Ruth gushed."You're to stay until morning, 100 coins, yadda yadda yadda!" King Phil explained.By this time the castle staff was pretty used to hearing all this, and they were pessimistic about The Prince ever being freed."But like, wait your Highness!Can I have some like, food and cooking stuff and firewood to cook (I forgot to make dinner earlier.)" "hmm… Well okay.Gerald here will show you to the room, I'll send somebody with some chow."

It was almost midnight.Ruth had built a fire in the fireplace, set the little table that was in there, and was cooking some stew for herself."Stew's up!" She said as she poured it into one of the little bowels on the table (She was so used to setting the table for four she had accidentally set the table for four.)She had just had two mouthfuls of stew when she heard footsteps and moaning.She just sat there eating her stew (It's hard to feel scared with warm food in you.) Suddenly before her eyes a translucent young man appeared.He seemed to be wearing a blue tunic with fine embroidery (Surly the queen's handwork!)hose, (ditto.) and a crown.He had a handsome football-shaped head, but oh!

How very sad he looked.

Ruth stared at him.Then with a voice that seemed far away he asked sadly "Please, for whom have you cooked?""For myself, Duh!"This response seemed to make him sadder."And, for whom is the table set?" "Like, for myself alone!"This seemed to make him sadder still."For whom is the bed made?""Me! And don't let me catch you in it!"Oh dear.Now he was crying.As he was ringing his hands he faded away.

And after that Ruth had a peaceful night.

The next morning the guards were surprised to see Ruth walk out of the room.The night watchman said he didn't even hear her scream.Somebody had finally spent the whole night in the room.King Phil was sad.Prince Arnold had not been freed.But a proclamation is a proclamation so he sent her home with 100 gold coins.

"It is ever so nice you won the gold coins!" Lila exclaimed."We could always like, get more!" "Whatever do you mean sister dear?""Duh!" Ruth said."Like go to the castle, and spend the night like I did!" "I see.It would be ever so nice to have 100 gold coins of my own.I think I shall go."

By that evening the word had spread that somebody had slept the entire night."And the hundred coins are still being offered!"But that night the only one to offer to sleep in the haunted room was a young redheaded maid.

"In order to get the coins you must spend the night, so on and so forth."Phil instructed Lila."My sister has instructed me.I will try my hardest sire.""So your sister was the one how did it yesterday eh?"Phil mused."Before I go, may I go borrow a few things from your pantry?"

The room had been cleaned since yesterday.The dishes cleared and the bed made.Lila made a fire in the fireplace and set the little table.""Oh dear!In my haste I seem to have grabbed three bowls instead of one!" Lila exclaimed."Oh well, at least there'll be a bowl for soup in case I break one."Lila had made a wonderful chicken soup and a roll too!

At midnight she heard the moaning and footsteps.Lila quietly ate some soup.

She saw the translucent young man appear in front of her like Ruth said.She gave him a look.He looked so very sad.In a faraway voice he asked,"Please, for whom is the soup made?" "I made it for myself, I am ever so hungry."He seemed to be saddened by this."And for whom is the table made?" he asked sadly."For myself, myself alone."This made him sadder still."And for whom is the bed made?""For myself.I am ever so tired."Ah me!Now he was crying and wringing his hands.He faded away.Lila finished her soup and went to bed.

Early the next morning Lila asked one of the guards to escort her to The King.He sat on his throne with sad smile.He gave her the gold coins as promised.But when she left he sighed.Arnold wasn't free.

"Welcome home!Did you like get the coins?" Ruth said enthusiastically.The whole family was gathered around the table in the kitchen, with the exception of Miriam who was in her seat."All one hundred of them!Whatever shall I spend them on?" "Was it scary?"Asked Helga."Not at all.And yes it's true, the ghost is The Prince."Helga thought a moment.* The Prince.Ar…nold.What sad fate that thou is trapped.*

"I think I would like to go too." Helga said."What." Miriam said from her seat."Sorry honey, you're to young.""What!I'm 18!And besides you let Lila go and she is only ten months older than I am!""Let her go Mother.It would be ever so nice to have another hundred coins.""I don't want the stupid coins!" Helga said exasperatly."Huh?" Ruth asked."If you don't want the coins why go?" Lila asked."I want…. To set him free."Ruth exploded (No not literally!)"Are You like, nuts!As long as that enchanted

twerp stays where he is there is gold for the taking!Just do as we say and you'll have a peaceful time of it!"And she and Lila proceeded to instruct Helga on what she was to do.

That afternoon Helga had put on her best.White peasant blouse, pink dirndl (It's a kind of dress, Look it up!), and dark pink apron.She did her hair in her braids and started towards the castle.When she got there she was escorted to The Kings presence by Gerald.She knew him both from when he was small and lived in the village, and because he was engaged to her best friend."So, You're the widow's youngest right?"Gerald asked.She nodded."I thought you looked familiar."

When she was in the throne room she looked around.There was The King on the dais.Queen Pookie was there too.She had on a knight's helmet and was clutching a spear.King Phil glanced down."You're here to spend the night in the room yes?"He asked with a tinge of boredom."yes sir.""Well to get your coins blah blah blah.""Um… yea my sisters told me.""She's the widow's youngest."Gerald piped up.

"Oh.Well let's see if Boldness runs in the family.""Can I have some food and stuff?Please?"

When Helga went to the pantry she grabbed a lot. *Free food!*

She got help with firewood.She built a warm toasty fire.Over the fire she roasted a chicken, and made a large pot of vegetable soup.She set the table (She had brought two bowels and two plates in case she broke something.), and sat down to wait.

Around midnight she began to nibble on a chicken wing.Then she heard footsteps and the softest moaning.Helga felt terrified.She wanted to run but out of terror just sat there.Then before her eyes appeared…..*Oh god!It really is him!*Before her was a handsome, translucent, young man.Despite the fact he had aged a little Helga recognized him.*It's true.He isn't a stable boy after all.My hasn't he grown though!*

He spoke."Please, for whom have you cooked?"Though his voice had changed a little this made Helga's realization solid.*It is Arthur!He and the prince are one in the same!*Minutes passed silent.He sighed then asked even more sadly "Please, will you not tell me?For whom is this food made?"Helga shook herself out of her thoughts and was about to reply as Ruth had instructed when she stopped.She couldn't bear to see her beloved so sad.She then looked at the table of food.There was a lot of food.Surely she wouldn't eat it all.

"I made it for myself, but you can have some too." Helga said.Arnold looked startled.Then a tiny grin crept across his face."And for whom is the table set?" he asked."Criminey!If you're gonna eat you might as well sit!Doi!"Oddly, this made him smile."And the bed?For whom is it made?" he asked hopefully.

"If you'd like, you can sleep in it."And oh!He was laughing with joy and clapping his hands."I accept!Both bed and meal!But first I should bid farewell to friends who have been kind to me."

A huge, wide crack opened up in the floor.This scared Helga quite a bit."I'll be right back."He said to her before floating down into the large hole in the floor.Helga couldn't decide wether to stay in this room alone, or following The Prince into the hole.

She decided to take her chances with the hole.

As soon as she stepped in the large crack she began to gently float downwards.After a minute the crack seemed to lead to another world.She was now in the sky of a very beautiful world.She could see Arnold below her floating to the ground.Helga quickly pushed her dirndl down and prayed *Please don't look up! Please don't look up!*

They landed in a field of flowers.Helga hid quickly so he didn't see she was following him.Arnold bent down and started to bid farewell to the flowers.They nodded their blossoms and waved their leaves goodbye. Helga looked around her.

Far above she could barely see the crack in the sky.To her left she saw gorgeous mountains.To her right she a flowing river of crystal water.She saw Arnold start to walk towards a forest.

Helga followed him from a short distance.When they got to the forest Helga noticed the trees were pure silver!Birds of all sorts flew to The Prince.He spent a few minters bidding them farewell."I'll miss you all, Especially you Chester."He said as he softly patted a pigeon on the head. 

Helga looked up into the tree she was hiding behind.On impulse she snapped a silver twig from the tree.The sound caused Arnold to look around."Did you hear something?"He asked his winged friends.Then he shrugged.He bid the birds farewell one last time, then walked further into the forest.Helga quickly shoved the twig into her pocket and followed Arnold, being careful to hide behind trees in case he should turn around.

A little farther on the forest changed.Now the trees were solid gold!After a very short time they came to a small clearing.Helga stayed in the trees being careful not to be seen. Animals of all sorts came to The Prince.He spent a few minutes caressing them and bidding them thanks for all their kindness.

Helga looked up the trees.Again on impulse she snapped a twig off the tree.The sound made Arnold look around."I'm sure I heard something this time." He said to nobody in particular.He bid the animals a final goodbye and started back the way he came.Helga quickly hid behind a tree, shoved the golden twig into her pocket, then followed Arnold back.

When he passed the birds in the silver trees he thanked them and bid them goodbye a final time.When he passed the flowers he bid them thanks and farewell a final time.

Then he looked up to the crack in the sky and started to rise up.Helga thought *Crud! How am I supposta get back up?!*Throwing all caution to the wind she ran to Arnold and was able to grab the hem of his tunic.Luckily for her, he didn't notice.They rose back up through the crack.When he was back in the room the crack started to close.Helga got out in the nick of time."Hello?" he asked."Behind you, just sitting here." She responded."Oh, there you are!Let's eat!"

Funny.She looks familiar.She sure is pretty though Arnold thought as he sat across the table from her. During dinner they had pleasant conversation.Near the end of dinner he asked her "So, what is your name?" "I am Helga, youngest daughter of the widow Miriam."She said not too bluntly.This caused Arnold to nearly choke on some chicken.No wonder she looks so familiar!"And you are?" *As if I didn't already know!*After clearing his throat he said, "I am Prince Arnold, also known as 'Arthur the really lousy stable boy.'I honestly was going to tell you who I really was but," He sighed."I fell off my horse on the way to meet you that day.""I kinda figured you weren't a stable boy."*So I'm responsible for this.*Helga felt sad at this thought but didn't let it show.

So they spent some time pleasantly reminiscing.Arnold had found himself falling in love.It's too bad this can't last.*This probably won't last.*He asked after his family and friends."So Gerald's getting married?That's wonderful!" Arnold said when he heard how his old page was doing.He yawned. "I'm tired. It must be at least 2 a.m.You sure I can have the bed?""Go ahead.It's no skin off of my nose!" "Okay.Goodnight then."He lay in the bed and was asleep within minutes.

Helga had found herself falling in love all over again.*I could have been nicer.I probably won't even see him again.*she thought as she sat down by the fire (Which at this point was only glowing embers.)KLUNK!"Owch!"Helga had forgotten all about the twigs in her pocket!They were now poking her behind.She stood up and removed the twigs from her pocket.She studied them carefully in the moonlight from the window.

They shone beautifully.

She walked over to the bed and gazed into Arnold's face.He seemed positively real now.He was (if possible) even more handsome than she had remembered.He was still even wearing his crown.Helga laid the golden twig at his head, and the silver twig at his feet.She took a long look at his face.*Might as well.Might be the last chance I ever get.*Helga bent down and kissed Arnold's lips.He was fast asleep.Helga sighed.

"Sweet dreams my beloved."She said quietly as she sat back down on the floor near the fireplace.She took one last glance at the bed before lying down and falling asleep herself.

"Man that girl is lazy!9:30 and she's still in bed!"Gerald complained."I sure ain't seen her come out." The night guard for that portion of the castle said."By golly she must still be in there.""Let's give her another 20 minutes before we wake her up." Phil said to everyone present."We must be quiet, lest the bear attack." Was all Queen Pookie had to say.Twenty minutes passed without sign of the girl.They all decided to go wake her up.

Arnold was woken up by a loud "What in blazes!" in his grandfather's voice.Then all of a sudden he heard many voices talking at once to him."Kimba's home!""My word!It's The Prince!""Hey Arnold!Is it really you man?""I missed you so much short-man!I guess you're not so short now!"He opened his eyes and saw the crowd of people around his bed."ugnn..huh? Wha?"He stammered.He recognized his Grandparents, Gerald, and one of the former stable boys Stinky.He bolted upright. Yes, it was definitely them.He stared at his hands to see if they were real."I… I.. I'm still here but how?!"Then a slow realization dawned on his face.He looked in the corner at Helga, who had also been awakened by the commotion.

"L.. last night.You followed me didn't you?"Arnold asked Helga.Now everyone was looking at her.Helga got up and stretched."Yes." She said as she plunked down on a stool."But weren't you scared?"He asked with concern in his tender voice. 

"Of course I was scared.Doi!"Helga said as she looked up briefly."If you were scared then why did you follow me?"Helga could not control herself.She jumped up. "Because I Love you Football head!" She yelled."I'm completely nuts about you!Wacko!Insane!Infatuated!Have been since you rode into my life and…"Helga clapped her hand over her mouth realizing she had just blurt out her deepest secret!She sat back down. 

"Helga!Do you know what you did?!"Helga shook her head with her hand still over her mouth."Because you followed me, even though you were scared, I'm free!Free!Oh happy day!!!" He jumped out of his bed.The crowd around it backed up to give him room for his exuberant joy.He turned around and saw the twigs lying on the bed.He smiled a big goofy grin.He swiftly gathered them together and threw them out the window!When they landed in the garden a wonder happened.From the silver twig arose a beautiful silver fountain that gave forth sweet, clear, refreshing water!And from the golden twig grew a wonderful tree that bore golden apples!

Everyone came up to Arnold to congratulate him on his newfound freedom.

Helga simply smiled at him from where she was sitting.He politely thanked them and then slowly walked to where Helga was sitting."Helga?""Yea?""Last night, sharing those memories, I had a really good time.And over the years you have grown so beautiful…." "What are you getting at?" "Well… Last night I realized I like you.

I mean 'Like you Like you'.And now I know you like me too.So I guess I'm trying to say….. Will you go out with me?"Helga fainted."Uh.. Helga?Hello?"

Three months later Arnold and Helga were married (He proposed on a date to the berry bushes where they met.)The ceremony at the church was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Arnold and his Princess.And after the ceremony King Phil was finally able to throw a great banquet.The was food, wine, more food, and of course….Dancing!

"I cannot believe you are a Princess now Helga!" Phoebe said."Believe it Pheebs.""Oh my Helga!Where is your husband going with that!?!"Arnold was walking towards Sir Thaddeus of Gamelthorpe with what appeared to be a blond wig."No offence Curly, but you look horrid in drag!" Arnold whispered in the noble's ear as he handed him the wig.Sir Thaddeus blushed beet red.

When Arnold and Helga danced, she was amazed at how well he danced.As if reading her mind he said softly "I had a lot of time to practice."Then he kissed her softly.And when it came time to throw the bouquet who should catch it but Sir Eugene (More accurately the bouquet knocked him face first into his goblet of wine.)

During dessert King Phil came up to the bride and groom.He said, "I just have one bit of advice Arnold.""Yea?Whats that Grandpa?"The was a gurgling noise and Phil grabbed his stomach."Never eat raspberries."The King said before dashing in the direction of the privy.

Helga and Arnold were the happiest couple.They loved each other dearly.

When King Phil died a few years later Arnold and Helga were coronated the new monarchs of the kingdom and the castle 'Sunsete Armes'.King Arnold appointed Gerald head advisor.Helga and Arnold did have children (That's another story though.)

And so it was that King Arnold and Queen Helga lived happily ever after (Despite the occasional lover's spat, which every healthy relationship has.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A mouse has run.My story's done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it!I hope it was worth the wait!You can convince me to write again by giving a revue.But this time the name of the game is 'Constructive Criticism'.If you like it,

Say why.If you don't (Which I doubt you do judging the reviews from part 1) explain.

Did I get the characters right?Were the descriptions good?Reviewing makes me happy.

If however, you so happen to be Craig Bartlett you could make me very happy buy making my ficcy into a movie, and pay me as 'Creative assistant'.Just publicly announce on the television you wish to do so and I'll see what I can do.Until then I just write more fics in between activities.:)


End file.
